


Promises

by Raiya



Category: Asura: City of Madness, 아수라
Genre: 2nd chapter is pure smut, Angst, Language, M/M, Shower Sex, Violence, fix it story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: „I promise you I will make it right.“Han made a plan too and if he had to take on every fucking asshole that lived in this city, he would keep the promise he made to Sun-mo.
Relationships: Han Do-kyung/Moon Sun-mo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> We need so many fix-it stories for this movie to heal our hearts.
> 
> But even though I tried it is still really hard to get out of that darkness that movie pulls you into.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

_„I’m not backing out. But the rumors about the Mayor really scare me.“  
„Don’t believe rumors. If he takes you in, you know how generous he is? What’s your take-home pay? 2,200 a month? Base pay’s 4,000. Bonuses excluded!“_

_„Money money money! I’m not doing it for the money.I’m just fully trusting your advice“_

_„You always say that.“  
„Still, you’re thankful, right?“_

_„You fucker. Very very thankful for sure.“_

Han woke up, the conversation still sounding in his head. 

Another bad decision but the one he probably regretted the most.

Why had he been such a fucking coward back then. Why had he sacrificed Sun-mo instead of just coming clean about whats going on.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_„Han should I kill that gangster?“_

_„Tae?“_

_„Will you do it?“_

_Han should have, he really should just have done that._

Instead he hesitated, Sun-mo did not. Having saved Sun-mo during the ‚Annam Metropolis’ representation from the Mayor’s wrath, felt like a lost win now.

Sun-mo was shaking eyes unfocused while his hands where gripping the wheel tight. Han was angry, angry at Park for manipulation each and everyone working for him, angry at Sun-mo for falling for the Mayor’s sweet words, angry at himself for throwing someone naive as his friend in Park’s arms. _What did you think will happen, Han. Huh, did you even think at all?_

No, he did not.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Han please don’t act like an idiot._

Not the words hurt but what they implied. Sun-mo was drifting away and soon he would be out of Han’s reach…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„Fuck. Hey, Sun-mo, wearing a suit and driving an expensive foreign car, does that make life so great and beautiful?“ Sun-mo looked at him, glanced at the street and back to him. 

The leather of the steering wheel crunched when Sun-mo gripped it hard.

„You…“ Sun-mo huffed, cursed and took a deep breath, “All I ever wanted was being by your side. Eating and drinking together with you after a hard day at work and laughing. The only reason I’m working for Park now is because I did it for you, because you wanted me to do so.“

„Sun-mo.“

Sun-mo gripped the wheel harder and stared straight ahead. Han looked at him and realized how bad he had fucked up.

„Sun-mo“, he repeated and reached out for his friends thigh, putting his hand on it and feeling the warmth in stark contrast to his cold palm. „I’m so sorry. I brought you into this.“

Sun-mo swallowed hard.

„It’s too late to regret, I’m in too deep already.“ He put his hand on Han’s to brush it off but the detective slipped his fingers through his and held it. 

„I can fix it, give me a chance to fix it.“ Han was begging, voice sounding more certain than he felt but Sun-mo knew him, knew him better sometimes than he did himself. 

He snorted. „How Han? How will you fix it? How will you fix me?“

„I don’t need to fix you, you’re still you, my Sun-mo that I lo-„ Han stopped himself and swallowed hard. After what he had done he had not earned the right to say those words. To tell Sun-mo about his true feelings.   
In their current situation they would mean nothing, would only whither if he planted them in the rotten ground their relationship was standing on right now.

„Am I still, Han? Your Sun-mo? Did you not just hand me off to Park, like a present on a silver plate?“ Sun-mo’s eyes met his and the sadness and hurt in them hit harder than any of the hits Han had received. 

„I promise you I will make it right.“ Han whispered, not able to talk louder.

„I wish you could.“

And then shit only got worse.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The first hit was a surprise, his mind was still in shock about what was going on. Then a second hit, another followed and Han could hear the ugly sounds of his bones cracking.They ripped the blanket off of his head.

_Sun-mo._

Han repeated the name over and over in his head, his anchor, the only thought holding his resistance from breaking.

The prosecutors did not understand why he was not fully cooperating and he would not let them. 

Han would keep Sun-mo’s name out of this that was why he edited the recording, not to for himself but Sun-mo. Sun-mo who run-over Tae.  
Sun-mo who very likely killed Secretary Eun.

By now Han would have preferred going to jail if it got him out of the shithole his life had turned into.

But Sun-mo.

Sun-mo was too soft for this, too sweet, they would rip him into pieces, bit by bit until nothing is left of him. 

The blanket was over his head again, his body tensed awaiting the next blow he knew would come. 

_Sun-mo_

It was worse this time.

_Sun-mo_

Another crack and suddenly he could not breath anymore his body jerked without him having control over it and he kept coughing out blood, trying to get air into his lung but the blood in his mouth and throat was suffocating him. 

If he would not have promised Sun-mo to get him out he would provoke them until they lost it and ended this once and for all.

He did not even care anymore about the recording of him killing the Sergeant. They cut it off before Sun-mo showed up next to him.   
They were not interested in Sun-mo. Han had to make sure it stayed that way.

They wanted him to bring evidence, _huh?_ Well Han would play along.

_„I promise you I will make it right.“_

Han made a plan too and if he had to take on every fucking asshole that lived in this city, he would keep the promise he made to Sun-mo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Watching Kim Cha-in and Park argue, made it clear to Han that they would never find an understanding, but he knew that from the beginning, he did not bring them together to help them settle things.   
They were only the distraction.

„You two talk it over.“

Han turned around and walked away hoping to see no one of those two ever again.

It was Sun-mo who found him, who wanted to talk to him. Only that what he said was making Han feeling sick and lost.

„The Mayor beats everyone.“ 

Han hated to hear those words out of Sun-mo’s mouth, he could not blame him though, they were his own just a while back.

„You killed Eun didn’t you?“Sun-mo avoided Han’s gaze and it was answer enough but despite knowing it was true, the detective needed to hear it, naively wishing his assumptions were wrong. „I’m asking was it you?“ 

Sun-mo threw whatever he had in his hands to the floor, right next to the garbage bin and sighed annoyed.  
„Goddamnit yes I did it why?“ he turned around looking accusingly at Han and stepping closer. „You know why I’m in this fucked-up situation? Because of you“ Han stepped back when Sun-mo pushed him.  
“You convinced me!“ Sun-mo got louder now, anger in his voice and he pushed against Han’s chest more forcefully.“ Han stumbled, caught himself and stepped closer to the bodyguard. 

„Now I’ve got nowhere to run to.“Sun-mo almost whispered, his eyes lost. „You promised, Han, you promised you will make it right, look where you got me instead.“ He walked away from Han, restlessly pacing up and down. 

„We can run together. Let’s get out of here, the two us, leave them to fight each other. Kim Cha-in is not after us.“

Instead of being soothing his words only riled up Sun-mo further, clearly frustrated he hit his head and fist against the steel cooler.

„You pretend to be smart but you know nothing, you know what the mayor told me? Han is a traitor rub him out. He was right.“

Han watched Sun-mo taking out the revolver and checking the drum if the were bullets in. Han fought the tears back, when Sun-mo held the gun in his face.

„He wants you to do it?“ Park was such an asshole. It’s the last step to break Sun-mo, Han realized, _to turn him into the perfect tool for Park to use. If he kills me, the Sun-mo will be gone for good_

„Can you really shoot?“

„Sure.“ Han wanted to scream out in frustration at the way Sun-mo did not even hesitate with his answer. The detective felt like suffocating again, he needed to get out, away from Sun-mo, needed to breath and think.

„Then shoot me.“

He turned and walked away Sun-mo on his heels.

„I knew you would not keep your promise. That’s why I decided to stay with the Mayor, other than you he wants me by his side forever.“

Han stopped and felt the barrel of the revolver crash hard against his neck. Swallowing down the anger at Sun-mo’s obliviousness he turned around, grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall with his own body.

„Other than me? Why are you so fucking stupid?“ Han muttered in a low but steady voice.

Sun-mo tried to hit him with his other hand and kicked against his shin but Han caught his second wrist against the wall too and shoved his leg between the other’s capturing him between the wall and himself.   
Struggling, Sun-mo tried to get out but Han was stronger, his eyes flickered to the weapon and he hit Sun-mo’s hand forcefully against the wall, until he dropped it moaning in pain either due to his hand hitting the wall or the tight grip of Han’s fingers around his wrist.

The back of his hand was bleeding and the blood ran down over Han’s finger, mixing with his own. 

Sun-mo was breathing hard and suddenly gave in, shoulders slumping and head falling back against the wall. 

„What do you want from me?“ His voice was weak and he looked at Han with watery eyes.

Han had no words for him, instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sun-mo’s. Sun-mo flinched back, as if burned and looked at Han with big shocked eyes, he blinked and a tear ran down his cheek. 

Sun-mo let out an unsteady breath, his eyes flickered between Han’s as if he was trying to find answers in them. 

Han slowly let go of his wrists and cupped his face instead, brushing the free-falling tears away with his thumbs.

„You’re so fucking stupid.“ He muttered against Sun-mo’s lips and then tilted his head and kissed him again. Sun-mo clang onto him, holding tight onto Han’s shoulders, he took in a deep breath trough his nose and finally, finally, his body relaxed and he kissed back. 

Han buried one hand in his hair and wrapped his other arm around Sun-mo’s waist. The detective held Sun-mo tight, needed to feel every part of the other’s body pressed against his own. Sun-mo gasped and Han dove his tongue into his mouth, making him flinch with the taste of blood from the glass cuts. 

Sun-mo hit his flat hand against Han’s shoulder and Han broke the kiss their rapid breaths mingling between them. 

A loud, mad cry sounded from somewhere down the floor.

„We can’t stay here.“ Sun-mo muttered.

Without another one word, Han took his hand, picked up the revolver and made his way out of this mess as quick as possible. 

Han led them away from the screams and sounds of gunfire and knifes hitting flesh.   
Sun-mo stumbled behind him, his hand tightly grasping onto Han’s. When the detective turned around to see if anyone was following them he noticed Sun-mo staring at him with wide eyes, as if he still could not understand what was going on.   
Han gave him a smile and turned around. 

_I promise you I will make it right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, here is your smut <3

„I can’t believe we made it out of there.“ Sun-mo moaned breathlessly while Han sucked on his neck and brushed his hand over his naked leg. 

„We still have to make it out of this fucked up city.“ Han responded, but despite his words, he kept kissing up Sun-mo’s neck.

The water of the shower was raining down on them and Han knew they had to hurry, pack their things and gather all the money they had left and just leave but he needed this, needed Sun-mo. 

Unable to wait any longer he grabbed the aloe gel (Sun-mo had always in his bathroom since he had gotten a really bad sunburn once.) and covered his fingers up with it. 

Sun-mo moaned when Han’s fingers covered in the cool gel moved between his ass cheeks and massaged his hole to loosen it.

„I hated it when you called me kid because I thought it was the reason you would never do this with me.“ Sun-mo confessed.

Han kissed his shoulder and slowly pressed his finger in, Sun-mo gasped and held onto Han’s shoulders.

„Not my fault you really act like one sometimes.“  
Han teased and swallowed Sun-mo’s protests with his lips, pushing his finger in completely. Sun-mo’s nails dug into his skin and he was pressing closer against him, his hard cock rubbing against the detective’s. Han groaned and added a second finger, it cost him all his self-restraint to not just turn his friend around and fuck him.

Sun-mo broke their kiss and moaned loudly, jerking his hips forward into Han’s their erections sliding along each other. 

„I’ve wanted to do this for years.“ Han moaned against Sun-mo’s ears and the other whimpered softly.

„Then why didn’t you.“ 

„I didn’t think I would be allowed to.“

Sun-mo scoffed. „I’ve been trying to kiss you every time we were drunk at your or my home. You were the one who shoved me away.“

„I thought you were only drunk and affectionate, besides-“ Han admitted, adding a third finger while looking into Sun-mo’s eyes. „I would not have been able to stop after kissing you. I almost fucked you against the wall in this madhouse while Kim and Park shot each other in the next room.“

„Fuck", Sun-mo cried out when Han shoved his fingers in knuckle deep. 

Han grinned and when Sun-mo opened his eyes again, moaning weakly his cock twitched with want at the other’s expression. His sweet innocent friend was looking at him with dilated pupils, mouth hanging open. 

„Stop wasting our limited time even more and fuck me already, Han.“  
Sun-mo smirked at him sheepishly and Han surged forward and kissed him, diving his tongue deep into his mouth despite the pain that caused on all the cuts. There was blood on Sun-mo’s lips when he leaned back and Sun-mo made a grimace but cleaned it off with his tongue and dipped his head to lick over Han’s lips too. 

„Turn around.“ Han commanded in a low voice, he noticed the shudder running through Sun-mo’s body and retreated his fingers causing him to whimper with the loss.

He grabbed Sun-mo’s hips when he moved too slow for his liking and swirled him around, his hips in a tight grip he rubbed his cock along his cleft. Sun-mo placed his hands against the tiles and spread his legs while Han used one hand to guide himself in slowly. The feeling of Sun-mo’s hole stretching around his head and then easily taking him in was making Han’s head swim with desire. Sun-mo moaned wantonly and move his ass back against him. 

„Fuck you’re so tight.“ Han moaned against Sun-mo’s shoulder and placed his hands on his hips, holding him still when he was seated fully inside him. 

„Because you're my first.“Sun-mo blurted out between pants.  
Han assumed as much because they knew each other so long already and Sun-mo never really had any romantic interest but still, it blew his mind.  
The detective grabbed Sun-mo’s hips and pulled him as close as possible, thrusting deep inside him.  
Sun-mo cried out and Han kissed his neck and cheek, catching his lips when he turned his head and greedily claimed them in a messy kiss.

„I’m sorry your first time has to be so quick. I’ll make up for it.“ 

„It’s with you, everything else doesn’t matter.“

Han was anything but a romantic and he was no fan of cheesy drama’s but fuck it, he could admit that his dead thought heart just fluttered and he felt like a little innocent teenager again, confessing to his first love. 

„You're too sweet for this fucking city.“ Han whispered against his ear and wrapped his hands around Sun-mo, brushing one higher to his chest and placing the other over his stomach. Moving his hips back he started with shallow, light thrusts to let Sun-mo get used to his cock. 

Showering his neck and shoulder with kisses, Han twisted on of Sun-mo’s nipples and enjoyed the strong reaction he got. Sun-mo moaned loudly and jerked his hips back against Han.  
Too bad he had not the time to explore more sweet spots.

„I’m going to fuck you properly now, you think you can take it?“

„Yes, please, yes…“ Sun-mo mumbled. 

Han placed one hand on Sun-mo’s lower back, motioning him to arch his back while pulling him closer on his thigh, he retreaded almost completely out of Sun-mo and shoved into him hard enjoying the loud cry. 

„Again, Han, please do that again.“  
Han complied, plunging into Sun-mo in a hard and steady rhythm, causing him to make the sweetest and hottest sounds.  
Sun-mo was vocal somewhere in the back Han heard the sounds of his neighbor hitting against the wall and some cursing, it only encouraged him to cause his lover to be even louder.

Han grabbed Sun-mo’s chin, pulling his head back so that he could kiss him again. Sliding his hand lower so it was loosely around Sun-mo’s throat he licked into his mouth, ravishing him while keeping up his forceful thrusts. 

Sun-mo moaned weekly into his mouth and kept meeting Han’s hips with his own. Han shoved his other hand to the inside of the other’s leg, feeling Sun-mo’s balls hitting against it with each of his thrusts. 

Han noticed that Sun-mo’s movements turned irregular and the sounds he made got more and more whiny. He kept breaking their kisses to catch his breath and the way he moved his mouth against Han’s was messy and desperate. 

Han broke their kiss and rasped against Sun-mo’s swollen, wet lips.

„Let go, Sun-mo.“

Sun-mo came with a loud cry, spurting ropes of cum against the shower wall without a touch on his cock. His orgasm hit him hard and when he clenched around Han’s cock, Han quickly slipped out and rubbed his cock between his ass cheeks, holding Sun-mo close with both arms around his middle. Han bit into the crook of his neck and came hard after only two more thrusts of his hips, spilling his come against Sun-mo’s back and his own stomach.

Both stayed like this for a few minutes to catch their breaths, Han’s arms tight around Sun-mo and Sun-mo’s hands still against the shower wall. 

„My legs feel so weak.“ Sun-mo panted.

„Don’t worry I’ve got you.“

Han kissed Sun-mo’s neck softly and blew against the skin teasingly, watching goose pumps forming and enjoyed the way his lover shivered in his arms.

„We need to move.“

„Yeah.“ Sun-mo turned around and wrapped his arms lazily around Han's neck.

"Let's get out of this fucking city."

They kissed sweetly and Han swore himself to never let go of Sun-mo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys at this rate you might not make it out there.
> 
> Get going.
> 
> Maybe I add the former end of the story as epilog xD

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote some more, including smut, but thought this ending was quite fitting.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
